


Write it Red - The Kylux Drabbles

by Rednaelo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: And Ratings, Drabble Collection, M/M, see chapter notes for drabbles' respective tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rednaelo/pseuds/Rednaelo
Summary: Reposting of Kylux/Benarmie drabbles I've put up on tumblr.  Trying to update daily(ish)!Most Recent - Fox!Hux and Werewolf!Kylo domestic dysfunction





	1. Ben's Crush on Armie - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated T - SFW  
> #Modern AU, #Teen Romance, #Crushes, #Developing Relationship

Ben fell in love with the boy who had a black eye and ballet shoes on who sat on the curb outside the business complex with black cigarettes between his lips but never actually smoked them.  Ben would watch him from the window of the photography studio – which was next to the hair salon, which was next to the dance school – on Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday nights. Tuesdays and Thursdays he was out there after six.  Wednesdays was after eight.

“What kind of cigarettes are black?”

“Those clove ones, I think,” Rey said while she was packing up the gels.  “Though since that law passed that banned flavored cigarettes, they’re marketed as cigars now.”

“You’re so knowledgeable about smoking,” Ben said, still trying to focus past the window into the dark. His hair was red and the bruises were starting to turn yellow….

“I know things,” Rey said.

“Uh-huh.  Impressive.”

“Wind up the cords, you tit.”

“Yeah, got it, got it.”

It took another month to learn the boy’s name and by that point he had scraped-up knuckles that he’d wrapped in medical tape and a gash cut over his eyebrow.  Armitage Hux, and he was older than Ben by three years which made him eighteen so thinking of him as a ‘boy’ became a little silly.  

“Who are you fighting?” Ben asked him when he came out to sit next to him on the curb for the fifth time. Hux had side-eyed him like a particularly irritable cat and then Ben put a can of root beer close to Hux’s foot – still in ballet shoes, really dirty ballet shoes – and the frown softened.  Hux picked up the can, snapped it open and flicked away his spit-soggy, unlit cigarette.  The dogtags around his neck clinked.

“Dumbfucks who keep giving me dirty looks,” Hux told him.  He only drank half the can and left it on the curb next to Ben.  So Ben got Hux’s number, half a soda and an indirect kiss that night.

His name in Ben’s phone was Army Brat.

Ben went to the fall recital and felt his face screw up in the dumbest smile when Armie blushed after taking the flowers Ben brought for him.

“Can I take you out to dinner?” he ended up asking on impulse.

“You can take me to Sonic and buy me a cherry limeade,” Armie muttered, picking at the residue of the ripped-off price sticker on the crinkly cellophane.

“And a banana split,” Ben haggled.

“And tater tots.”

“And tater tots,” Ben agreed.

They sat by the man-made lake and curled their pinkies together and threw tater tots at the ducks.

“You ever fight a girl before?” Ben asked.

“Once.  She pulled my hair and I decided fighting boys was smarter because they’ll just punch you,” Armie said.

“You should fight my cousin,” Ben suggested, “she punches.”

“You should fight me,” Armie said and grinned at Ben and Ben had a vision of blood coming out of Armie’s nose and staining his teeth pink.  “I’ll win.”

“I’d rather kiss you,” Ben mumbled into his hand and looked away.

“At least buy me dinner first.”

“I tried!”

“Better luck next time.”  

Ben looked at Armie and then that dumb smile came out again. For the same reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original post found [here.](http://rednaelo.tumblr.com/post/152754702121)  
> 


	2. No Face, Please - Part I - M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated M - NSFW  
> #Lust, #Drinking, #Is There A Term For Being Attracted To Fully-Dressed People In Masks?

Hux met a mask when he met Kylo Fucking Ren and wasn’t that just a laugh.  Nods and salutes and exchanges of names and – could they even be called ‘pleasantries’?  Was there anything pleasant about their business or their new and tepid partnership? – useless pomp were done and Hux went back to his office and thought of the mask under that hood.

And how attracted he was to its non-face and Kylo Ren’s modulated monster voice behind it.

Fuck it all, really.  

The thought was put beneath expense-report approvals, troop assignments and a highball glass of gin and tonic. But then Hux dreamed about crawling beneath that cloak and what that vocoder would do to the moans of a monster.

Kylo Ren was a man as much as any of the crew were.  Just with extensive costuming and a habit of being almost annoyingly efficient about the tasks that he undertook.  He also had a whole entourage of black-and-masked Knights whom Hux had never seen.  For the best.  This fetish was already unwarranted and unappreciated.  That and the crew muttered rumors to each other about how Ren could read thoughts and walk dreams.

Rumors, of course.

Even so, Hux held his fist before his chest in respectful acknowledgement when Ren approached him and kept things brief when they spoke.  For the sake of efficiency, obviously.  

There was no need to linger on the way that Ren said things like ‘extraction’ and ‘predicate.’  He used crisp, cerebral words that his mask turned into the piquing noises of Hux’s fascination.  Silver glinting beneath that dark, ratty hood and phrases – “…turned before the truth of these matters begins to manifest…” – that didn’t mean a damn thing by themselves would loiter in Hux’s in-between-thoughts.  He couldn’t help but feel it: a loneliness, maybe?  In his teeth. A craving to clamp his mouth over Ren’s faceplate and blend their shadows together.

“How fucking romantic,” Hux deadpanned at his inconstant reflection at the bottom of his highball glass of gin and tonic.

They were becoming less of an occasional indulgence and more of a vice.

Which was the real mistake.

“You get very loud when you’re drunk.”

“I haven’t said a word all night,” Hux informed Kylo Ren.  Kylo Ren who came to sit next to him in the officer’s lounge, on gamma cycle, all in black.  And masked. Hux turned – more like rolled, but he _did_ make an effort to hold his chin up – his head towards him.

“It’s what you’re not saying that I hear.”  Kylo Ren had his hands in his lap and his hood pulled low and who knew if he even had a face behind that mask.  Maybe he didn’t.  Maybe he was some ethereal nightmare creature wrapped up in leather and burlap and machinery. Hopefully he still had a cock.

“Want a go at it, then?”  Hux asked him, bored, not at all serious, but also not bothering to try and deny it. Dreamwalker.  Maybe Ren was an incubus.

“I’ve entertained the impulse every now and then,” Ren offered like a hungry beast pulling back its lips to offer its fangs.  “You broadcast it so vehemently; it’s difficult not to wonder.”

Hux reached out, snagged Ren by the hood – he could only assume that Kylo Ren was in his thoughts, knew what he was going to do, and let him – and pulled him forward until Hux was under his hood and licking his faceplate.  More-or-less the mouth area.  Smeared by saliva and a hot tongue.  Hux was hard in his trousers, panting against the vents where Kylo Ren’s breath hissed out.

“Oh, it’s much worse than I imagined,” Hux murmured, lips pushing against the vinyl of Ren’s mask. Tasted like dust and nothing.  Not sweet at all.  His mouth brought back a thin string of spit and Hux licked it away.

The metal of Ren’s mask was cold against Hux’s cheek.

“I’m not sure you realize what you’re even saying and not saying.”  Voice like a peal of thunder crushed in a metal mouth.  Hux let go of Ren’s hood and slid his gaze to where five digits gloved in black had risen with the clear intention of taking hold. Of what, Hux was still parsing, along with how eager and/or affronted he should be about it.  He was still eyeing Ren’s fingers when Ren said, “If I go to your quarters, I’d like to actually remove my clothing if we’re going to ‘have a go at it.’”

Hux tutted and put down his drink, getting to his feet and leaving his dignity behind in the chair.

“Sounds bloody undignified. I won’t have nudity in my fraternization, thank you very much,” he said.  Ren followed him anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original post found [here.](http://rednaelo.tumblr.com/post/152816373332)


	3. No Face, Please - Part II - M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated M - NSFW  
> #Force Choking, #More Lust, #"Misanthropic Fetishes", #Sort of Cute if You Squint

The biggest disappointment was that when Kylo Ren took his helmet off – it wasn’t Hux’s idea – he was only a _boy_.  And that ended poorly because Hux’s lip curled up and the words that came out of his mouth were, “Oh, no.  That’s a shame.”  Kylo Ren’s boychild face flushed hot and he bared his teeth and Hux realized that he was coming back into consciousness a moment later, alone.  There were dark, encircling bruises on his neck when he looked in the mirror and he could only scoff.  He was impressed, maybe.

So that was that mistake. It put many things into perspective. Mostly that Hux’s attraction to Kylo Ren was entirely and very literally superficial.  Everything underneath the black and shadows he didn’t give a shit about. Though the salt in the wound was that Kylo Ren had such striking combative usefulness out in the field. Also that he wasn’t terrible to talk to even though their only conversations were about operations undertaken.

There was that one bit about how he had a strangle-tantrum when Hux rejected him.  But somehow that made Hux feel a little less guilty about touching himself to his perfect fantasies that didn’t involve Kylo Ren’s face but did involve burying himself into Kylo Ren’s cloak and feeling those leather gloved hands all over.  He’d taken to thumbing at his throat while stroking himself off.  

The other benefit was that Hux didn’t feel like drinking himself into stupors anymore.  Half-cured of a strange crush, perhaps?  Kylo Ren never brought it up again.  When Hux finally did meet the Knights of Ren, he entertained a cursory vision of what that particularly orgy would look like – Kylo Ren had his face aimed at Hux’s the whole time and still said nothing – and then moved on with life.

“You would find them all unappealing beneath their masks,” Kylo Ren said to Hux once the Knights had been dismissed.  Hux scrunched up his brow and rolled his eyes.  They were alone in the corridor.  No one to see him do it except Ren, who had passed that sort of boundary one way or another.

“Does saying that make you feel better about yourself, Lord Ren?” Hux asked him.

“It’s an understanding that I’ve come to about you, General.”  In his tone, a sneer was echoed and it brought Hux to a stop, if only to press towards the end of that conversation.  

“And what understanding would that be?”

“That you hate people.” Kylo Ren had found a buttress to lean against, his arms folded in front of his chest as if he were there to observe Hux and then present his findings.  “There’s likely a myriad of reasons why but you hate them enough to not want to look at them.  Lack of identity or anonymity…there’s more comfort in it for you.”

“Is your next objective to unearth my childhood traumas to provide further evidence to your speculations?” Hux asked him, blandly.

“If I keep my mask on –my robes, my gloves – then you’ll come.”

Hux didn’t speak. Better to let the man explain himself. And give Hux the chance to let his thoughts rein in from their wild weaving of fantasy.

“You still want me,” Ren explained.  

“It’s possible,” Hux muttered.  His face was still resting in its default – upturned nose, sneering lip, superior glare – but his neck felt hot underneath the uniform collar.  The marks on his throat had long faded but Hux swore he could feel them.

“So I’ll play nicely with your misanthropic fetishes,” Kylo Ren bargained, “and maybe we can both get a few good orgasms out of it this time.”

He pushed away from the wall, pressed into Hux’s space and tilted his head to one side, leaning forward. It was the sort of invitation that Hux didn’t even want to turn down.

He kissed Ren’s mask and his eyes shut in the blissful feeling of his lips against cool, matte black, all the galaxy vanishing save for the swath of shadow wrapping its arms around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original post found [here.](http://rednaelo.tumblr.com/post/152864645504)


	4. No Face, Please - Part III - E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated E - NSFW  
> #Clothed Sex, #Not-Actually-Oral Sex, #Lusty Hux, #Voice Kink

Hux had Kylo Ren lie back on the lounger so he could straddle his chest and touch himself. He kept on his uniform and his boots and even his hat, while he spread his legs over Kylo Ren’s shoulders and stared down at his mask, panting.

“I’ll allow this,” Ren told him as his hands pulled Hux’s belt out of its loops and let it fall aside, “as long as you clean up whatever mess you’re about to leave.”  Hux closed his eyes as they rolled back in his head, a hot sigh spilling out from where it billowed up behind his ribcage.  Under him, Ren was solid and steady, his hands busy but never in the way, little by little pulling at Hux’s clothes.  

Behind his mask, his words were sultry slow and sonorous in Hux’s senses.  Like bass reverberation.  Hux touched his fingers to Kylo Ren’s helmet and felt the vibration of him speaking.

“Someone as stoic as you,” the monster murmured – Hux felt saliva pooling under his tongue – “and your cock is throbbing, thinking about coming on my mask.  You’re finally going to make it happen, General.”

“You never shut up,” Hux said, shuddering when Ren started tugging at his trousers, trying to bare him.

“The first time I spoke to you, your pupils dilated .  You couldn’t look away from me.”

Hux rucked up Ren’s hood, planting his hand hard against the lounger and shifting his position so he could really get his dick right into Ren’s line of sight.  Also so Ren could continue pushing his uniform off of him. Warm, leather-wrapped hands grabbed and kneaded Hux’s ass, gripping his thighs and cupping him as if Ren were trying to coax him even closer.

“You sure you don’t want my mouth on this, Hux?”  The growl was greedy and full of filthy promise.  Hux’s head pitched forward, lost in the darkness of his shut eyes and the fantasy spun behind them: sinking his cock into the void of what was and wasn’t Kylo Ren.  Feeding his sex to a maw of fangs.  Hux rubbed the tip against Ren’s faceplate and came, snarling, moaning.

Kylo Ren moaned back.   Through the leather, Hux could feel Ren’s nails – claws – wanting him.

Upon retreating, with his thighs trembling and his whole body flushed (when had Ren unbuttoned his shirt?) Hux gave the smear of his cum on Ren’s mask a considerate glance.  Then did as he hadn’t promised and licked away what he left behind.  So close, he could hear the hitched and straining breaths of his monster behind his mask.  Hux had that black metal jaw in both his hands and was patiently, meticulously, enjoying how his own seed flavored Kylo Ren’s featureless face.  

“Hux.”  

His name purred out between the cold teeth and tongue of a vocoder and beneath his hips, Kylo Ren’s erection, pressing up under armorweave, leather, and soft, heavy, black cotton. (Not burlap.  It was ratty but it was so soft between Hux’s naked thighs.  Hux wanted to burrow in it against Ren’s hard, warm body and let Ren swallow him whole.)

Hux cleaned Ren’s mask with a thorough tongue and let himself be nudged and stretched and stripped down until there was nothing of him but bare, cold skin and its pink flush of satisfaction. He caught his breath tucked into the dark, dark crook of Ren’s neck and lifted his hips just a bit when Kylo’s hands stroked down his back to hold him.  He wound his bare feet along Ren’s shins and stroked his toes against his boots.

“What shall we do next?” Hux asked, tugging up Ren’s hood to cover his own face a bit.

“I’d like to finger you.”

Two gloved digits rubbed hungrily into the meat of Hux’s thigh and Hux’s openmouthed moan – a sigh, a demand – was the resounding _get the fuck on with it_ that had Ren chuckling.  The laugh was a sound low and frightening; somewhere in the back of his endorphin-drunk thoughts, Hux decided he loved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original post found [here.](http://rednaelo.tumblr.com/post/152907439260)


	5. Naked Naps - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess NSFW since nudity - Rated T, tho  
> #sickfic, #fluff, #comfort, #puppylove, #kittylove?, #domestic schmoop between teens

Ben is naked except for socks.  Black socks, crew-length.  He’s got his arms wrapped around Armitage’s body pillow and his butt is pale as the goddamn moon.  And has a freckle on it.  Sleeping, shivering covered in goosebumps, and his hair is all mussed into his face.  Armie picks up the blanket that slid off the bed – the plush fleece one that smells like Ben now (coffee, sweat, motor oil, Dior _Sauvage_ and Tom Ford’s _Black Orchid_ cocktailed together from department store samples) and pulls it back over Ben’s body. 

Except for his feet, which are still in socks and probably not cold whatsoever.

It’s two in the afternoon and Ben is naked-except-for-socks in Armie’s bed and napping. 

“If you drool on my pillow I’m going to spit in your mouth,” Armie threatens Ben in a lazy, mocking murmur with a frown on his whole face.  He touches Ben’s wild curls with the tip of his index finger and leaves it at that.

Term papers don’t write themselves.

Ben sleeps for hours.  Hours and hours, until the light stops slanting over him or anything and Millicent has decided that Ben is unconscious enough to stand being around.  She comes into the room while Armie is editing his final draft and makes herself a lazy, purring sphere in the crook of Ben’s knees.

Two copies of the draft are saved onto a thumb drive and then cloud storage and that’s when Armie pushes off his shoes.  He lets his red converses fall beneath the desk instead of putting them in the closet where he always stows them.  He thumbs open the button of his skinny jeans and shucks them off.  They make a puddle of dark denim on the carpet; the laundry basket is ignored.  Millicent chirps when Armie startles her awake, crawling into bed.  Armie reaches over Ben’s legs to pet her pretty head, then he flips up the corner of the blanket and fits himself into Ben’s arms.

Socked toes stroke up his shins.

“Shaved your legs,” Ben muffle-mutters.  His breath is stale but Armie won’t be chased off and just ducks under Ben’s chin to kiss his throat.  He’s warm.  A little clammy with sweat.  His big hands shake a little when he rubs the soft, fine cotton of Armie’s t-shirt.

“You’re getting sick again, aren’t you?” Armie says.

Ben coughs as if he can’t help it now that it’s been pointed out.

“Prolly….”

Armie’s gonna get sick, then.  It’ll happen.  If it hasn’t happened already.  Ben clutches at Armie’s hands and pulls them to his chest like they’re a stuffed animal he wants to cuddle while he sleeps.  Like a goddamn baby.  Armie kisses Ben’s fingers.

“Your mother is going to have a conniption,” he tells Ben.

“Don’t tell her this time.  We’ll go to the store, get a big bottle of gingerale, watch movies all weekend and drink it.”

“Gingerale doesn’t help colds, you arse.”

“Helps me.”  Ben’s eyes unstick from their sleep and he’s smiling.  His scent is all over Armie’s bed and in a little bit, they’re both going to have to drag themselves out of it.  To do what, Armie doesn’t know.  Something responsible.  Shower, maybe?  Eat decent food in the hopes of speeding up recovery.  Inform Ms. Leia Organa that her son will be staying over for the weekend again and, yes, I’m doing quite well, Ma’am, I’ll tell mother you said hello.  “I’ll make you chicken noodle soup.”

“Not Campbell’s,” Armie grumbles and closes his eyes.  He can’t look at Ben, the bastard is in love with him.  “Too salty.”

Armie’s in love, too.  His heart skips a beat when Ben smiles into his hair and just says, “Homemade, for my prince.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original post found [ here.](http://rednaelo.tumblr.com/post/153047243624/)


	6. Hannibal Hux - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SFW - Rated G  
> #Hannibal AU, #Crossover, #Probably won't mean anything unless you've seen the Hannibal TV series, #Hux as Hannibal, #Kylo as Will

Kylo opens the door, squinting, flinching away from the burst of sunlight that comes blazing into the dark motel room.  

“Good morning, Kylo.”

Dr. Armitage Hux is a smartly-dressed cast of darkness in the doorway and Kylo smears his fingers from his eyes to try and blink him into focus properly.  

“Where’s Phasma,” he says, frowning, because maybe it’s too cold to make the man stand there and explain himself but Hux is a stranger.  So Kylo deserves explanation.

“I believe the short of it was that she would be joining the investigation later in the afternoon after testifying for a different case,” Hux offers.  Kylo’s eyes are adjusting.  The sunlight feels bitter at the back of his throat.  “May I come in?”

Kylo lets him in by turning away from the open door and flicking on the nearest lamp.

The season has begun its influx starting with frost at the edges of the windows that has already melted away now that the sun is past the treeline.  Hux takes off his scarf, his coat and gloves and they all are tucked away and hung over the back of a cheaply upholstered chair next to the table by the window.  

“I don’t have anything to offer you to drink,” Kylo tells him as he looks down at himself – in flannel pants and a white undershirt that has sweat stains on the back – and then gives up on even attempting to care.  Hux sits in the chair comfortably.  He doesn’t sneer at it’s poor quality or curl his lip at Kylo’s right-out-of-bed slovenliness.  He opens the canvas bag he brought with him and pulls out a thermos.

“I brought coffee,” Hux says, smiling gently.  Kylo’s shoulders ease.  “And breakfast.  Please, have a seat.  There’s plenty for us both.”

Kylo sits opposite Hux at the little table by the window and pushes back the oilcloth blackout curtains to let in a little more light than the lamps can offer.  

“You’ll have to forgive me,” Hux says as he pops open Tupperware lids and sets dishware in front of him. The scent of eggs and spiced sausage has Kylo curling over the glass containers with a hunger that is more than curious.  “It is in my inquisitive nature to pursue the unique and, in your mind, I have recognized that coveted uniqueness.”

Kylo glances up at Hux from the forkful of scramble he’s been loading up and considers him while he chews the bite over.  Only momentarily distracted by the taste – _excellent_ – Kylo elbows the subject aside to say, “This is delicious.”

The smile Hux gives him is thin-lipped but it reaches all the way to his green eyes and is almost fond while Hux watches Kylo shove another forkful into his mouth.

“Thank you,” Hux says.

“Don’t make a habit of apologizing to me,” Kylo continues to say, accepting the mug of coffee that Hux pours for him.  “Phasma called you in to be a gatekeeper to some unknown she thinks I’ll throw myself into. We both know why you’re here. When the case is over, I’ll be done with it, and won’t remember to care about you apologizing.”

“Certainly is one way to look at it,” Hux admits, taking his first few bites afterwards.  “Though I had thought we could at least be on friendly terms.”

“Like a field researcher wants to be on friendly terms with a potential dissection specimen,” Kylo says, head down, cheek tucked full of eggs and sausage.

“Phasma would have you think that you’re her secret weapon,” Hux says.  The pleather of his chair creaks a little when he shifts.  “She’ll set you like a trap when she needs the hunt over quickly.”

“You’d say you think otherwise?”

“You’re no tool to be wielded, Kylo Ren.”

Kylo puts down his fork and leans back in his chair, waiting.

“How do you see me, then?” he asks, features impassive, a blank canvas for the anger or annoyance he anticipates at Hux’s answer.  But also…curious.

“The wolf that has never been complacent on a leash,” Hux says.  He sips at his coffee and gives Kylo gentle sustained eye-contact.   Then he purposefully glances down at the bit of sausage that’s still on the end of Kylo’s fork.  “Finish your breakfast,” he encourages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original post found [here.](http://rednaelo.tumblr.com/post/153090618600/)


	7. C.U.B.A. by Calvin Harris - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SFW - Rated G  
> #Highschool AU, #Modern AU, #Seduction by hula hoop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do suggest that you [listen to the titular song while reading](https://youtu.be/tTRO4B0ld7M/) just cuz it's mood music (?)

“Oh my god.”

“Well, that’s something….”

“Wow.”

“You okay, Ben?”

Ben has his hands over his face but his fingers are spread so he can see through them.

“Jesus…,” he mutters against his palms and his breath blows back hot against his mouth and smells like the Reese’s Pieces he’s been crunching on.  Finn’s dumbass music is still playing on the speaker system.  And Finn strokes his thumb clockwise around the circle of his iPod just to make it that much louder, that much more obvious that no one is doing anything but watching Armie right now.

Ben sees his smirk from ten yards away and the bass thumps harder and Armie is _hula-hooping_.  He’s damn good at it too.  He looks…comfortable with people watching him.  Pleased. His hips are keeping right up with the beat of the song and his arms are up like he’s dancing.  

“I didn’t know Hux was so talented,” Poe says as he plops next to Ben and bumps him with his shoulder.

Ben knows.  Armie is incredibly gifted in many ways.  Speech and debate, essay-writing, ROTC drills, history exams and dressing himself like he belongs on the cover of a magazine. Hula-hooping too, apparently.

“He’s still going….”

Rey giggles when Finn points out the obvious.

“Is this an okay time to start throwing dollar bills at him?” Poe asks Ben as if he’s playing at being subtle about it.  

“He’s not _stripping_ ,” Ben snaps.  Armie wore his Armani polo shirt today, tucked into silm-fit jeans and the hula-hoop is bright yellow against the blue-and-gray of his outfit. Ben watches the plastic circle swerve around Armie’s waist and wonders how it feels….

“Whoo, Armie!  Lookin’ _damn_ good!” Finn crows and Rey whoops right after him.  The sun is coming down but still blazes through the treeline like a spotlight over Hux’s designer shoes while he hula-hoops in the park. He skipped out on his Thursday afternoon study session with Phasma to come dick around with Ben and his friends.

The music isn’t so godawful, Ben thinks, when it has Armie rotating his hips to it in 4/4 time, smiling and blushing with his hands over his head, sweat stains beginning to soak through his shirt.  Ben wishes Armie didn’t tuck it in; he wonders if he hadn’t if he might get a pale slip of Armie’s skin peeking through.

“I mean, if you haven’t asked him out already, you should,” Poe is advising Ben.  He’s got his cellphone out now and the red circle on the screen is indicating that Armie’s impromptu performance is being documented. Ben’s first idea is to knock the phone out of Poe’s hand.

He looks at the screen instead and his teeth clamp over his bottom lip, scraping at the skin, before he says,

“Will you send that to me?” in a quiet voice that sounds too much like a confession.

Poe grins and puts his phone in Ben’s hands.

“Go get a close-up,” he dares.  Ben looks up at Armie, thrilled and frozen by the idea.  Armie finishes his little turnabout and when he catches Ben looking at him, he turns his head away (it’s supposed to look casual, part of the “routine,” like he hadn’t even noticed, but the nape of his neck is turning pink).

Ben gets up and Finn and Rey cheer at him as he closes the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original post found [here.](http://rednaelo.tumblr.com/post/153180747132/)


	8. Pet - E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW - Rated E  
> #petplay, #Dom!Hux, #sub!Kylo, #collars, #oral sex

It would’ve made more sense to have Ren strip down first.  The collar fits around the high neck of his ridiculous outfit and takes away from the very principle of it: it’s a collar, meant to mark.  There’s more to it than just having it on.  The chafe is part of the attraction.  

This is what Hux thinks, anyway.  It’s easy to miss the sight of it on Kylo Ren’s neck.  Black leather on black fabric.  It would be invisible if not for the metal ring on the front in polished, stainless steel. Hux curls his finger up through it and pulls and Kylo Ren gasps and lurches forward to follow.  He stops short when Hux’s boot presses against the bulge of his cock, gulping back his words.

Hux tilts his head and thinks that maybe Ren was about to start pleading with him.  It’s certainly apparent in his eyes.  They’re open wide – shock or adulation – and dark as Kylo Ren is dark, save for his sunless skin.  Two black marbles shining, his eyes.  An intrusive impulse to hurt the man kneeling before him rises from the base of Hux’s spine to the tips of his fingers.  The hand that isn’t tugging Ren forward reaches and he presses it – gently, tenderly – to Ren’s eyelid.  Eyes closed now.  Hux curls his fingers around the side of Ren’s face, hiding black gloves in black curls and is there anything about them that isn’t encased in shadow?  Hux would count himself as pale as Ren’s neck hiding beneath his cowl.  

But here they both are, in the dark, all in black, with their faces bare, and Hux has a collar around Ren’s neck and a boot against Ren’s erection and could wound him so dearly if he were to just add pressure to his thumb for not even a second.  

The feeling of Ren picking up on the thought is like focusing on the negative space of a work of art: Hux doesn’t notice it unless he’s telling himself to notice it.  Ren sees his ‘what-if’ of violence and his exhale is a shudder warm enough to permeate the leather around Hux’s palm. He has his hands up on Hux’s knees like a dog, patiently begging.  Eyes closed, he turns his head and Hux muses that he’d feel that kiss more keenly if his hands were bare.  Then again – Kylo Ren opens his mouth and stretches out his tongue and _licks_ his palm; Hux’s lip twitches – maybe it’s better to leave the gloves on.

Hux draws Ren closer, by collar and cheek, spreading his legs so the beast can fit, hands braced against Hux’s knees, eyes opening – lips opening – to behold Hux pulling his cock out of his uniform trousers.

“Be still,” Hux commands. He speaks softly, like he’s offering Ren a reminder to heel while he holds him by the leash-latch and rubs precum in a lazy, lusting circle around the head of his cock. Ren is very good.  He waits on his knees and looks away from what will surely be his prize, his black-marble eyes lifting up to lock with Hux.

He’s silent.  His lips are parted and wet but he’s patient.  When he swallows, Hux feels the lurch of Ren’s throat push the collar against his fingers.  He adjusts his feet to hook around the back of Ren’s knees and pins him there, in place.  Another tug, a guiding hand….  Hux smears his cock against the slick, plush flesh of Ren’s bottom lip and leaves his bitterness behind like a taunt and temptation.  Fluttering, Ren’s eyelids lower and those pretty, black marbles roll back into his skull but he stays so still, no matter his quivering bones.

Hux smiles at his perfectly obedient pup.

“Good boy,” he says.  “Take it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original post found [here.](http://rednaelo.tumblr.com/post/153224224706/)


	9. Partaking in Deviance - Part I - E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW - Rated E  
> #partner sharing, #voyeurism, #blindfords, #phasmux, #everybody's got their kinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prompt fill for [Kylux Hard Kinks](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/152828279873/)
> 
>  
> 
> _Kylo scans the minds of the crew for their fantasies about their general. When the mood strikes, Kylo (or Hux, if you prefer) selects one he finds most depraved and permits or orders them enact their fantasies while Kylo watches. Dubcon is welcome but please no noncon!_

“This is part of the fantasy?”

Kylo grinned and tied the blindfold tight enough to not come loose, letting the tails fall.

“No, this is for my own amusement,” he said.  Hux was frowning.  It was very becoming on his face beneath the black band of the blindfold – a dark ribbon in contrast with his pale skin and copper hair.

“I’ll wait here, then,” Hux said.  His voice was quiet.  As if the blindfold had softened every word.  On his bed, naked, sitting against the headboard, General Hux was a work of art and Kylo let himself admire him for a moment.  It was a shame he couldn’t take holos of these rather fascinating trysts. No physical evidence could be left, just as memory wipes were put in place when needed.  

Kylo took his time going to the door and when he opened it, she was standing at attention, as if she were here to perform a soldier’s duty instead of chew up the amalgam of fraternization and insubordination and spit them out again.

“I haven’t told him who you are,” Kylo informed her.  Not in a whisper – it didn’t matter to him if Hux heard this.  One blonde eyebrow lifted in inquisition and Kylo smirked.  “I’m letting you have your fun.  You let me have mine.”

Captain Phasma rolled her eyes and brushed past Kylo, her attention honed in on Armitage and his proud, vulnerable form on his bed.  To her credit, she didn’t say a word as she unlaced her boots and crawled onto the mattress.  See, and that was why Kylo had to pick her this time.  Because Phasma – unlike some of the other lucky ones he’d invited here before – she wasn’t the type to twiddle thumbs or fret over whether or not she was in dream or reality.

“I’ll speak for you if you need it,” Kylo offered to her as he took his seat in the chair by the bed, making himself comfortable.  Phasma gave him a curt nod and then was pushing and pressing Hux back against the wall, kissing him.  Or mauling him, maybe.  Kylo watched her perfectly straight, white teeth flash against Hux’s bitten-red lips and felt himself grow hard in his pants.  “Damn….”

Phasma’s fantasy of Armitage was sexually subjugating him.  Like Hux’s sexual fantasy was being a daredevil with his body and Kylo’s fantasy was being voyeur to all of the fetishistic nonsense that members of the _Finalizer’s_ crew wanted to do to their General.  He’d already decided that Phasma was his favorite thusfar.  She _threw_ Hux onto the bed, pushed him and pulled him and caught the bottle of lube that Kylo tossed to her without even looking so she could focus staunchly on pushing her fingers inside of him.

On his elbows and knees, Hux was open-mouthed, grunting and moaning into the bedclothes.

“Ren…!” he called out at one point because that was the only other person in the room he could call too. Kylo was sure he’d scream the captain’s name if he knew….

“How is it, Hux?” Kylo asked him.

“Fuck!” was all he said. Broken and lusting and wet. Phasma leaned forward and clamped her teeth around the meat of Hux’s ass and pulled his cock, milking it while she rubbed deep inside him.

Hux screamed when he came. Shaking and falling over unsteady limbs and Phasma was there, mounting his body like she had a dick to fuck him with, biting the back of his neck like a beast while she slid her hand into her pants.

She didn’t take off the blindfold and she didn’t say a word and she didn’t need Kylo to speak for her at any point.  She didn’t leave either.  Phasma pulled Hux into her arms and hooked her leg over his hips and stared at Kylo over Hux’s shoulder while afterglow shrouded the bed.

 _How long have you wanted that?_ Kylo asked her while he clung to the edging high of his own unfulfilled pleasure.

 _Who knows,_ was her answer.   _Get a good show?_

_To say the least._

He caught her smirk and gave her one back, thinking about her teeth while Hux pressed his nose to Phasma’s neck, cupped her breast in his hand and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original post found [here.](http://rednaelo.tumblr.com/post/153267523442/)


	10. Partaking in Deviance - Part II - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SFW - Rated T  
> #snarky assholes, #drama, #lusting

Hux began cutting their holocalls short and offering petty – but legitimate, unfortunately – excuses for not meeting up with Kylo.  It would’ve driven him spare if Kylo didn’t know exactly why he was doing it.  And also found it simultaneously fascinating and agonizing how Hux was coping with his troubles.  Not coping, as it were.  Dithering, was the better word.  Struggling.  Tossing and turning and keeping himself from asking and stopping short of demanding because that was not how their little game was played.  It had its rules to keep things fair and safe and Hux had never asked before if Kylo could bring back one of his chosen bedmates.

Then again, Hux had _seen_ all of those bedmates.  Known their names and ranks, acquiesced to their sordid explorations of his body and then would, more often than not, instruct Kylo to wipe every moment of those memories away.  The few who could keep their time with the general were just that, few, but were trustworthy.  They were respectful and grateful and honored, even.  They were never invited back, regardless, any of them.

But Hux wanted to break that tradition.  For Phasma. He didn’t know it would be for her – he had a suspicion, it was so strong, but in his own mind, his evidence crumbled like compacted sand under a breaking wave.  Kylo let him gnash his teeth over it and waited out the storm. He kept tabs on Phasma instead.

She didn’t appreciate it much.

“Sir,” she had said to him after coming to a halt in the middle of a corridor, about-facing, and marching right up to him.  He knew what she looked like under all that armor but it was hard to dismantle it from her when she was still taller than him, her helmet close enough to see through her visor.  “Permission to ask what the hell you want with me.”

Phasma was probably the most hilarious woman that Kylo had ever worked with and she definitely wasn’t trying.

“The General has been thinking about you rather tirelessly,” Kylo said to her.

“I see.  Finds you a bit boring now?”

Absolutely hilarious.

“No need to get testy with me, Captain,” Kylo said.  “Your teeth left dents in his neck; you’ve done quite enough posturing to last us all a lifetime.”

“You don’t know anything, Ren.”  He couldn’t see her face but it was easy to imagine the curl of her lips in a snarl when she spoke.

“I know you want to do it again.  I know he wants to have you with his eyes uncovered.”

“You said one chance,” Phasma rebutted, arguing against her own hunger.  

“I want to see his face when he finds out it’s you,” Kylo said, simply.

She was imagining it. Wondering, too, what Hux’s eyes would look like when the truth came to light.  Wondering if he liked his night with her enough to wish for an encore even after putting her face to his memories.  

“Nothing would be the same,” was what Phasma said, ultimately.

“Well, the offer stands,” Kylo said.  “Tonight, after hours.  I’ll make sure he’s there.”

He turned and left her and smiled behind his helmet when her thoughts spat at him, calling him a _fucking knob-end._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original post found [here.](http://rednaelo.tumblr.com/post/153310226016/)


	11. Rabid Mad - T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SFW - Rated T  
> #fox!Hux, #werewolf!Kylo, #blood, #violence, #excessive displays of dominance, #hurt/comfort if you squint so hard that your eyes are closed

Kylo kicked down the toilet lid and sat there.  He squeezed more antibacterial ointment out of the tube, smearing it liberally over the ugly crest of wounds on his forearm.  That was going to scar something fierce.  There was blood all over the floor, drying sticky on top of his bare feet and browning around the edges of the splatters where it fell on the porcelain of the sink.

“Serves you right.”

Kylo looked up and found his housemate leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom, arms folded, looking more than vindicated.  His nose was up in the air and his ears were laid flat and his tail went swish-swish, all satisfied.  There was blood all over his mouth.

“I’ll do it to your neck,” Hux promised, licking his fangs to underline the threat.

“Once is enough,” Kylo growled back, stemming the bloodflow with more thick, cloudy colored salve. He hissed when he turned over his arm to work on the other side.  “I don’t have enough gauze to wrap this….”

“You could rip up one of those nasty shirts you’re always wearing,” Hux sneered.  “Though I’m sure you’d get some sort of infection seeing as how you never wash them and leave your filth all over the place.”

He licked away more blood. His fangs glittered, sharp behind his lips.

“Bring me one?” Kylo asked.

“Fuck you.” Hux remained in his spot in the door, like a bouncer to the rest of Kylo’s home, trapping him there in the bathroom with the tatters of his dignity.  Obviously, Kylo couldn’t muscle past him now and go grab a shirt like Hux had (helpfully, spitefully) suggested: he preferred his neck intact.  With only one hand to do the work, he pulled the shirt he wore over his head and went about ripping it into strips.  

“At least soak it in hot water first,” Hux snapped at him.  “Or hydrogen peroxide.  You have a bottle of it, don’t you, buffoon?”

“Under the sink,” Kylo muttered, more focused on swabbing up the blood than actually wrapping the bite yet. Hux clicked his tongue and his tail bushed in annoyance as he went about digging under the sink.  When he produced the brown plastic bottle, he plugged the sink’s drain and dumped the whole bottle into it, a faint hissing coming from the eradication of whatever bacteria the solution had killed.

“You don’t know anything about taking care of yourself,” Hux informed Kylo.  “It’s no wonder you got thrown out into the wasteland by your pack; they knew you were a liability and were ready to let the winter swallow you.”

“You don’t have any room to fucking talk, _runt_.”

Hux pulled back his lips and snarled, ears lying flat against his skull.

“Just remember that this runt was strong enough to take your home, your possessions and your _flesh_ right off of your mongrel bones.”  Hux snatched up Kylo’s shirt and threw it into the sink before grabbing him by the shoulder and slamming him against the toilet tank. He shoved his body up into Kylo’s space and growled against his ear.  “Who was it, _mutt_?”

“You,” Kylo panted, his eyes flashing feral while his head tilted back, shoulders lowering, exposing his neck and chest.  “You won.”

“Fucking right I did.” Hux pushed Kylo’s head against the wall with a rough thump and left him there, stomping out of the bathroom with his tail going swish-swish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original post found [here.](http://rednaelo.tumblr.com/post/154170811176)


End file.
